


Every Day

by TheRedWulf



Series: Roosa One Shots [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accident, F/M, Law Enforcement, Married Couple, Modern Era, Roosa - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Detective Roose Bolton rushes to find his wife...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Roose Bolton & Sansa Stark, Roose Bolton/Sansa Stark
Series: Roosa One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469906
Comments: 31
Kudos: 124





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for the 1,000 Words or less challenge! Bringing Roose & Sansa into the fold...
> 
> Since this is a new ship (and will likely have some new readers); this is a new series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 word or less vignettes. This will include multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. From these (if a specific piece is very well liked) I can develop longer one shots or multi-chaps, but really I want to challenge myself to stick to short, poignant scenes, meet cutes, slices of life, etc. 
> 
> I will do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy those too.

“Sir--”

“Move” Roose didn’t let the orderly halt his pace, and when the man stepped in front of him, he pulled out his badge and held it up. “Move” he repeated and the man stepped aside. 

He’d already broken every traffic law in the North to get here as quickly as possible, he wasn’t going to let some pissant kid stop him now. Clipping his badge back onto his belt beside his duty weapon, he continued down the hall, looking into every door until he found the one he was looking for. 

“Thank Gods” he muttered, the familiar beauty looking up at his entry. “Are you alright?” 

“Y-yeah” she gave a watery nod, his arms wrapped around her immediately. She was seated on the hospital bed and she looked pale--scared.

“Just a few bumps and bruises. Nothing major,” said the Doctor that stood near the x-ray viewer on the wall, looking over several files. 

“You’re sure?” Roose pulled back to ask her, taking her hands in his own. There was already slight bruising on the left side of her cheek and temple, a few scratches peppering her porcelain skin, likely from the driver’s window. But overall she looked alright--healthy and whole, which helped his racing heart to settle. 

He’d been as close to panic as he had ever been from the moment he heard the news that she’d been in a car accident. He had been taking a witness statement, listening to their account of one of the homicides on his desk, but when his partner had heard the call come out over the radio, he’d immediately interrupted.

It was no secret in the Winter County Sheriff’s Department that the only soft spot he had was his wife, Sansa. They’d been married for four years now and had dated for just as many before that. Through the chaos of their lives, they were each others’ constant, and the mere thought of having to endure this world without her terrified him. 

“I’m alright” Sansa sniffed back tears. “Car accidents scare me is all.”

“I bet” Roose agreed. 

“We’re waiting on one more test” the Doctor cleared his throat and Roose noticed that Sansa looked away. “Then we can discharge her to your care, Officer--” 

“Detective Roose Bolton” he said, offering his hand in introduction. 

“Dr. Stannis Baratheon” he replied, firmly shaking his hand before tucking the folders under his arm. “I will be back in about five minutes.” 

“Thank you” Roose nodded to him as he departed, closing the door behind him. Sansa wiped her eyes quickly, mindful of her bandaged hand. “What other test?” he asked her. 

“Hmm?” she looked back up at him. 

“Sansa” he prompted.

“They asked when my last moon’s blood was” she barely whispered.

Roose felt the blood rushing through his ears like a tidal wave. He’d been with Sansa long enough to know that her courses came like clockwork, and thinking back he realized that her last course was just before the start of the Yule...several months ago.

“Sansa…”

“I know” she choked on a sob and then abruptly cleared her throat. “I know, Roose.” 

“We talked about this---” 

“I. Know.” she cut him off, looking away from him to shove her personal items into her purse. She stood so smoothly that he almost missed her wince of pain but when he reached out to help her she pulled away. A sob escaped and she quickly covered her mouth. “I know you don’t want children right now-- told me that we need to _wait_. When you were undercover, I understood, but--” she swallowed back a fresh wave of emotion. “I hope that I’m pregnant because I want a baby so badly--our baby, Roose. A baby with my husband, is that such a terrible thing to want?”

“Sansa--” 

“I go to work every day and teach _other people’s_ children. I talk with them and I try to imagine what our child would look like,” she wiped her eyes. “Dark hair like yours? Blue eyes like mine? I wonder every day but I never--ever, speak it aloud.” 

A knock sounded at the door and a moment later Dr. Baratheon appeared, looking at Sansa with a concerned expression, “Sorry for the interruption.” 

“It’s fine, Doctor” Sansa assured him quickly. “I would like to go home, so…”

Dr. Baratheon glanced between them and then handed her several papers, “The blood test came back positive, try to see your OBGYN as soon as possible.” Roose felt faint, he never in a million years would have expected a baby--their baby.

“Thank you, Doctor” she nodded, eyes glossy. “I am grateful for your help” she said and then, without another word, moved passed him and out into the hall. Roose only hesitated a second, then he gave chase.

“Sansa” he called out but she kept moving. “Sansa---” he caught up to her as she reached the front steps, her eyes locked on the Winter Country patrol car haphazardly parked at the curb. 

“I won’t apologize,” she stated.

“No, but I will” he countered and she finally looked at him. “I love you, Sansa, more than I thought it was possible to love. But I was selfish, I continued to put my career above your desire for a family and I’m sorry. It was unfair that you felt you had to keep that desire from me.” She closed her eyes, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. “Don’t mistake my surprise for anger. I am shocked but…”

“Roose…”

“I _know_ you’ll be a wonderful Mother.” As if his words broke her, her sobs broke free. He wrapped his arms around her and she clung to his lapels. “Shh,'' he soothed her. He said a silent prayer of thanks that the accident hadn’t harmed her or their child. “Let’s go home.” 

“Alright.” 

“It seems that we have a lot to do” he chuckled. 

“Yeah, we do” she smiled through her tears and he knew that everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
